Character Groups / Alignments
MAIN CHARACTER GROUP Zander, a 19 year old boy that grew up in the working class. Amari who is a Robot that is from the upper class, but enjoys being with people she feels are more less materialistic. Titus a 17 year old kid that lived in the poor society of people, but work harder than anyone in his family and is the most mature 17 year old you'll meet. And Reed, who’s 19 and grew up in the free spirited class, who for some reason is extremely smart, even with the substantial consumption of weed. This groups alignment was that they all believe that the society they live in and its system, is wrong. Zander who is the more grounded of the group, believes that even though society says that you need be perfect in the world they live in, you shouldn't have to be afraid of making mistakes, because making mistakes is human. Which attracted Amari to his group because she finds his rebelliousness to be admiring. And Titus, because there actually distant cousins. And Reed, because they grew up together as best friends. OTHER CHARACTER GROUPS WITH DESCRIPTIONS AND ALIGNMENTS RIGHTEOUS: Amari grew up with a group of more self indulgent Robots that don’t believe in helping others. Amari had grown up with other robots that were apart of her class, they consisted of Blaire, Beatrix and kenzie which were Amaris childhood friends that she soon grew not fond of due to the lack of empathy they had for others. They found that they a higher race and didn't need to care about anyone except themselves. HUMANE: Zander, a 19 year old boy that grew up in the working class. Amari who is a Robot that is from the upper class, but enjoys being with people she feels are more less materialistic. Titus a 17 year old kid that lived in the poor society of people, and Reed, who’s 19 and grew up in the free spirited class. They all believe that the society they live in and its system, is wrong. Zander who is the more grounded of the group, believes that even though society says that you need be perfect in the world they live in, you shouldn't have to be afraid of making mistakes, because making mistakes is human. Which attracted Amari to his group because she finds his rebelliousness to be admiring. And Titus, because there actually distant cousins. And Reed, because they grew up together as best friends. TRANSCENDENT: Zander, Ajax, And Blaze were all kids form the same faction that worked in the same factory as their parents Ajax was the oldest and found himself leading the three of them most of the time, making sure they worked hard and stayed in line, wial Blaze was always the trouble maker. Even though the city prohibited anything that didn't meet the expectations of perfection, Blaze always found ways to get away with things that usually was punished with exile. But since there hadn’t been any incidences of anyone be exiled for 50 years, Blaze had always found it as a myth for anyone to really be exiled for minor crimes. The three stuck together because they were always like brothers since they were little because their parents were always working. But they went different ways upon growing older and finding different routes in there future. ORTHODOX: Reed, Dany, and Dempota are three cousins that looked out for each other as they grew up. Being raised from the free spirited tribe they weren’t given many responsibilities growing up. Although Reed felt that there was more, than just what his faction had instore for him. Dany and Dempota both were contempt with living as one of the free spirited faction people but Reed shortly move on from his group of cousins after he realized that nothing was gonna change if he didnt put himself around new people that wanted to do more with their existence. PRAGMATIC: Titus grew up in the Poor faction of this city where he fought for food, worked hard and trusted very few with his loyalty. Titus had only one friend who’s name was Maddox. Although they both worked hard and scavenged for food through the nights, Titus and Maddox still followed the rules of the city. Only tell they were not being watched, did they get into trouble. Later on as Titus and Maddox got older, they found themselves stealing food from a local grocery store for younger kids in their faction that couldn't fend for themselves. In the processes Titus had gotten cornered, only until Maddox used himself a distraction allowing Titus to get away. Although by doing so Maddox in turn had gotten himself captured. Titus had never seen his friend again. ASCENDENT: The Malitron Ring, which is a group of robots that are the next generation of leaders within this city that decide to be ride of the old ways of having control merely to have peace but to actually enjoy their leadership and do as they please within the shadows. Making it seem as though they are following the old ways as they reap the benefits. The organization is corrupted and doesn't function for the people but rather their own pleasures. AMBITIOUS: The Creators, were the first group of leaders that found themselves rebuilding a city that would allow for the Robot kind to survive, also allowing humans to live amongst them as they did realise that humans have a tendency to always want what they don't have. Therefore creating a city that allows both humans and Robot would raise no conflict. The Creators did make it so that many rules would be followed and made an agreement with the leader of the humans that humans would not partake in any for of leadership to prevent history from repeating itself.